


The Art Within His Gaze

by warmkape



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art Student Akaashi Keiji, BokuAka - Free Form, Fluff, M/M, Photography Student Bokuto, Sexual Tension, Soccer Varsity Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, bokuto with his hair down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmkape/pseuds/warmkape
Summary: realism wasn't art major akaashi's forte. much more drawing messy spiky hair. but when varsity student bokuto koutarou steps into his art class and akaashi is now tasked to draw the half-naked student before him, he can't help but feel the sexual tension between them as bokuto kept staring at him the whole period.not that bokuto had any self-restraint, to begin with.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	The Art Within His Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt that i saw on twitter: https://twitter.com/lailuvshq/status/1302558925586227200
> 
> not beta-read so i'm sorry in advance for any mistakes!! the title sucks, i never really thought of it lmao sorry but i hope u guys enjoy this though :D

Akaashi is the type to avoid much noise as possible – spending his free time in the library, taking a sharp turn when he sees a crowd before him, or even goes as far as finding alternative routes around the school campus and building where there aren’t many people hanging around.

“Oy, ‘Kashi,” The said male fluttered his eyes open, feeling a cold yet wet sensation against his skin. He took the can, “Hello, Kuroo. Kenma.” He opened the can, taking a large gulp. The two males sat on both sides, most likely taking up Akaashi’s personal space, but the latter didn’t mind. It was comfortable. “Don’t think you could go avoiding everyone this semester either, ‘Kashi! Loosen up, we’re on our second year!” _There it goes._ He sighs, taking back the previous thought about being _comfortable_ around his friends as Kuroo ranted how he should be socializing more rather than going with his escape routes.

“It’s _alternative_ routes, Kuro,” Akaashi grumbled, putting the now empty can inside his bag, “Besides. I made a few friends last semester.”

“Are you close?”

“No.”

“That doesn’t count!”

“At least I still greet them when I see them around campus.” He argued.

Kenma, engrossed with his newly bought Nintendo Switch, spoke, “Oh, Yachi-san and Tsukishima-san, right? I remember seeing you hang out with them after Philosophy class.”

“EH?!” Kuroo then went on ranting how it was unlikely for him to be friends with them, reasoning that _‘Don’t get me wrong, Yachi is cute but she’s loud! Like, loud loud!’_ and with Akaashi countering his argument with ‘ _She’s a freshman, Kuro. I understand where her nervousness comes from._ ’ Then arguing that Tsukishima is rather blunt and sarcastic which may be too much for him, Akaashi then questioned their friendship making the raven-haired sigh in defeat.

It didn’t take long before Kuroo had this idea of visiting Akaashi’s newly found friends. Despite Akaashi’s constant _‘no, it’s fine. We don’t have to.’_ They ended up sitting on the field’s bleachers.

Akaashi’s eye twitched. _Noise. Too much noise._ And even if he didn’t talk to anyone (with Kuroo being too busy shouting Tsukishima’s name and Kenma with his Nintendo Switch), he felt like his social battery was running out. The whistle blew, snapping Akaashi out of his inexistent daydream, he looked up. The soccer varsity team, body filled with sweat and dirt, headed towards the bleachers which caused the women to squeal, chanting some of their names such as _“Bokuto-san!” “Terushima-kun!” “Semi! Semi-kun!”_

Varsity teams were one of the groups of people that Akaashi wasn’t fond of interacting with. He simply thinks that their extrovert behavior was no match with someone like him. He glanced at Kuroo who had his arms stretched upwards as if he was waiting for someone to be in his embrace. _Although I may have second thoughts._ He watched as a gray-haired male wraps its arms around Kuroo’s waist, loudly welcoming him. They both exchanged a few words, loudly laughing and slapping each other’s backs.

“Kenma,” Akaashi found himself calling out, “Is that Kuroo’s friend?”

For once, the blonde-haired looked up, pausing his game. “Ah, Bokuto? Mhm. They were in the same volleyball team back in high school.”

“He changed to soccer?”

Kenma shrugged, “Yeah. Just like how Kuroo changed to fencing.”

Akaashi didn’t pry further. He watched as they bid their goodbyes and Kuroo headed back to their direction. He scrunched his nose. “I’ll head back first.” He says and jumped down the bleachers without waiting for Kenma’s approval.

* * *

Clouded with his own thoughts, Akaashi stayed in the arts’ club room after classes. The wet paintbrush around his fingers twirled as he stared at the blank canvas before him. When he’s troubled by his own thoughts, he often finds himself alone in the old art room where the majority of the canvas is stored and forgotten – usually taken out during annual showcase events – but it’s mostly Akaashi’s safe space. One that every art club student is aware of.

“Keiji-kun,” A soft voice called and he looked up. “Ah, Kiyoko-chan.” He bowed his head. The female smiled, “Having troubles again?”

It took more than a few seconds than usual before the male answered, “Mhm.”

Kiyoko nodded, “I’ll leave the keys here. Show me your masterpiece tomorrow?” In which Akaashi chuckled, “As usual. Take care.”

The door slid close, leaving Akaashi back in his own little bubble. Minutes passed and the canvas remained untouched. Akaashi wasn’t sure what truly troubled him today, what made him visit the art room after quite some time, but as he stretched out his trembling hand towards the acrylic paint, he then moved towards the canvas, its brush hitting the clean surface for the first time.

He exhaled, letting his hands move around the canvas, painting whatever came into his mind. There was no time for him to dwell on figuring out what he doesn’t know yet.

* * *

Although as promised, Akaashi found himself lying in front of Kiyoko the next day, saying _"It's so ugly, Kiyo-chan. It's only for my eyes!"_ He ended up throwing his canvas after he realized that he drew an abstract painting of Bokuto's back view. They had art classes the next period so they usually meet up in the club room during their short break in between classes. The female raised an eyebrow, though she didn’t push on the issue further. The next hour was filled with silence – a comfortable one, that is, and Akaashi was pretty much thankful to Kiyoko whose presence made him at ease.

“Say, Akaashi,” She suddenly spoke, “Is there a reason why you don’t like noisy places? People?”

The male tilted his head, “I just don’t find it comfortable. Why?”

She shook her head, “Nothing. I saw you at the soccer field yesterday. It was unlikely of you and Kozume-san to be there.”

He deadpanned, “Kuroo’s fault. We met the soccer team, sort of.”

“Sort of?”

Akaashi shrugged, “Formally, it’s Terushima and Semi. They were the first to reach out. They said they were Kuroo’s high school rivals in volleyball. I didn’t really talk much.”

“Figures.” Kiyoko giggled then ushering the male outside the club room as it was time for them to head for their next class.

Realism wasn’t Akaashi’s forte and he hated it. But here he was, listening to his professor as he explains that they will be drawing _real people_ before their eyes. _Why can’t we just draw each other?_ He asks to which the professor explains, “Akaashi-san, it’s about portraying the accuracy, the rawness—”

 _Okay. I get it._ He sighs, no longer intending to listen to the professor, as he’s heard the definition multiple times as they went over the theoretical parts.

“… With that, we’ll have some members from the varsity team to help us out!”

Akaashi slightly jumped from his seat. It was at that moment that the door slid open and a number of varsity team members entered the room. He spotted a few familiar faces – Tsukishima, Semi, Terushima, and Kuroo – and his attention shifted back to the professor who randomly assigned the varsity team members to each student.

“Sensei! Can I pair with Keiji?” Kuroo asked in his usual loud voice. Akaashi could only deadpan.

The professor smiled, “Kuroo-san, you’ll be paired with Shimizu-san.”

Akaashi sniffled a laugh as he watched his friend grumbled under his breath but it didn’t take long before he stopped, hearing, “Bokuto-san, you’re with Akaashi-san.”

“Yo,” Bokuto greeted nonchalantly as he sat on the stool before Akaashi.

Akaashi pursed his lips into a thin line. _That feeling. It’s back._ He thought, patting his chest a few times and exhaled. He picked up his pencil and put his attention to his professor who was giving the final instructions.

“You’ll have the whole period to work on this. I’ll give you this whole week’s meeting period to finish it. Alright, you can take off your shirts, varsity.”

“Eh?” Akaashi somehow lost his composure, eyes suddenly wide as saucers. It didn’t faze his model, though, and he pulled his shirt over his head. Akaashi swore he felt his breath hitch when his eyes scanned over Bokuto’s toned arms and abs. He felt his breathing became heavier when he noticed the prominent veins drawing over the back of his palm up to his forearm.

_God, if only he could—_

“Akashi-san? Do I pose?” Bokuto’s voice snapped him back into reality. Just in time before he could think of anything lewd. He shook his head, “Whichever you’re comfortable with, Bokuto-san. Also, it’s Aka-a-shi.” He said, mustering up enough courage to concentrate on the _~~wonderful masterpiece~~ _person sitting in front of him. The stool was a bit high; which means that Bokuto is over Akaashi’s eye level and Akaashi had to look up to him for the next two hours.

 _Two hours._ He gritted his teeth. It was already dreading enough to draw Bokuto for two hours, what more in the next three meetings that they have this week? Therefore, Akaashi only had one goal with him: It’s to finish his canvas _today._

Wasting no more time, Akaashi started to sketch Bokuto’s figure. He started from top to bottom, easily sketching his face, leaving the hair behind as he struggled to get the accurate direction his hair was going. He grumbled under his breath. Hair was one of the things Akaashi struggled drawing and if he does draw it, he’s usually used to drawing flat hair.

Akaashi felt uneasy as he started to outline his shoulders and arms. Every time he looks up, he finds Bokuto intently staring at him, eyes remaining stoic and expressionless. He gulped, his eyes roaming around the latter’s broad shoulders, his hand never seem to take a break as it continues to sketch while he stares at the male before him.

“Ah, also, I’d like to see your sketches in color!” The professor announced, getting some complaints from other students. Akaashi was one of them. It would only mean that it would take him more than today’s meeting for him to finish it. His eyes went back to his canvas, slowly completing his sketch on Bokuto’s torso. He looked up once more, locking his gaze with his model. The same stoic expression drew Akaashi to stare at him even longer like he just entered himself into a staring contest.

The tension between them rose as neither of them broke the eye contact. At the same time, this gave Akaashi the chance to observe and spot more details on him. His eyes squinted as he spotted a small dot on Bokuto’s cheek.

“You know, you could come closer if you like,” Bokuto shrugged, causing the former to blush and hastily walk towards him. The distance between them closed as Akaashi stood in between Bokuto’s legs, the tip of his pencil rested just below the corner of Bokuto’s lips, softly pushing the latter’s head to the side. “A mole?” He muttered, using the tip of his pencil to rub the small dot. His eye twitched when it was removed. “A dirt.” He muttered again and was about to go back to his seat when Bokuto held his wrist.

“You’re going to color me, right? Might as well take note of every single detail, Akaashi-san.” He said and Akaashi swore that he felt his heart beat louder, harder, and faster than usual as he finds himself staring into Bokuto’s eyes once more. His natural black-colored eyebrows, his golden-colored iris (to which Akaashi realizes that it’s natural and he’s not wearing any contact lenses), and his glossy pink lips (to which he assumes that Bokuto puts lip balm on). He also took note that Bokuto has two lobe piercings on his left ear, and two lobes and daith piercings on his right ear.

_Fuck, that’s so hot._

Akaashi felt his spine shiver as Bokuto’s hot breath made contact against his face. It was a light touch but it was enough to drive the male insane. It didn’t take long before Bokuto’s gaze went downwards, stopping at Akaashi’s lips. Snapping into reality, Akaashi pulled back and muttered, “I’ll continue.”

It was down to the last twenty minutes that Akaashi thinks he’s done. Sort of.

His usual neutral expression turned into an annoyed one as he stared at the canvas. _Last twenty minutes, Keiji. You can do it. He’ll finally stop staring after this._ He chanted in his head. His portrait was almost done and his only trouble was his hair.

_His goddamn hair that sticks everywhere!_

“Kiyoko-chan,” Akaashi found himself whining, shifting his body towards his attention. Although not glancing at the male, she asked him his problem. “How did you draw Kuroo’s nasty hair?”

“What did you say?!” Kuroo stood up from his stool. “Kuroo-san, sit down, please,” Kiyoko said and the male had no choice but to do as told, still glaring at his friend.

“Just follow the direction where his hair strands are going, Keiji-kun.” The female answered. _Yeah, easier said than told._ “Oh,” She paused, finally looking at him and giggled, “You’ve always struggled with these types of hairstyles, right?”

“Kiyoko-chan!” Akaashi could only whine in despair at this point.

“Do you keep any shampoo here?” Bokuto spoke, earning their attention, “I have.” Kiyoko answered.

“And why do you have one?” Akaashi deadpanned.

“I shower after track and field training. I just ran out of shampoo.” She answered, bending down to grab the said item then throwing it towards Bokuto. “I could use that sink at the back, right?” He pointed and Kiyoko nodded.

“Wait, what are you doing?” It finally daunted Akaashi that Bokuto was moving. The latter looked at him like it was the most obvious thing he was doing, “Removing my hair gel.” He ignored Akaashi’s exclamations as he panicked. Kuroo only laughed, “Oy! You reacted the same way when you first saw my hair down! Terushima, try washing your hair too, I think that’s ‘Kashi’s type. Or kink. I don’t know.”

“Shut up, dumbass!” Akaashi lost his composure by now and is now attacking Kuroo by poking the tip of his pencil on the side of his stomach. That didn’t faze, Kiyoko, though as she continued to sketch.

Bokuto arrived, handing the shampoo bottle back to Kiyoko. It’s as if everyone stopped in their tracks. All their gazes were on Bokuto whose hair was soaking wet, small droplets of water running down his chest. Akaashi gulped.

“Oya oya, go help him, he’s your model!” Kuroo shoved his towel on Akaashi’s hands and pushed him towards Bokuto. The latter stumbled on his feet, falling into Bokuto’s arms when he stretched it out to catch him. “Oya oya~ Let’s go back to work, Shizumi-san.” Kuroo sang, posing once more.

Akaashi cursed his friends under his breath, avoiding Bokuto’s gaze as he led him back to his stool, draping the towel over his head and dried his hair. However, this doesn’t mean that Akaashi didn’t feel the rising tension between them again. He felt Bokuto’s gaze locked on him again, intently studying his features – which in all honesty, didn’t bother him one bit.

It made him want to…

“Bokuto-san, can you please stop staring?” It took Akaashi enough courage to speak despite how nervous he was feeling. He just hopes that the latter doesn’t notice how his hands were shaking as he dried his hair. Although unfinished, he wrapped the towel around his neck and went back to his seat.

“Ten minutes!” The professor announced.

Akaashi went on with his work, finishing the last missing piece of his sketch – Bokuto’s damp hair.

And although their gazes kept meeting during the last ten minutes, there was something else other than sexual tension that Akaashi felt between them.

It was a certain pull that made Akaashi want to look more of… the masterpiece before him.

He shook his head.

Not just look, but appreciate and remember what Bokuto looks like during this moment.

Akaashi sighed in relief after he turned in his finished sketch. “And you said realism isn’t your forte,” Kiyoko teased, “Shut up,” The male grumbled, “The more you hate it, the more you want it to get over with.”

The art majors were quick to leave the room after passing their unfinished sketch. So did the varsity team. Akaashi’s materials were still scattered around his workspace, making him the last to leave. He took his time organizing his stuff knowing that he no longer has any classes after.

“Akashi-san,” He didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. “Again, it’s Aka-a-shi, Bokuto-san.” He replied, putting the last piece of brush inside its case and shoved it into his bag. The gray-haired apologized and entered the room.

 _There it is again._ Akaashi’s breath hitched as the male drew closer to him.

“Do you feel it, Akaashi-san?” Bokuto says, stopping right in front of him. Literally. His personal space just got invaded and the former didn’t even have any strength to take a step back or push him away. “F-Feel what?” He stutters, finally taking tiny steps backward whilst looking away.

“Don’t play stupid with me, ‘Kashi,” He says. _Now he’s dropping the formalities?!_ He panics and looks around, finding a way to get out of Bokuto’s trap. His eyes widened when he felt his large palms rest on both of his cheeks.

“B-Bokuto-san, wait!” Akaashi stuttered once more, tripping on the stool behind him and sat down on instinct. “I’m not the most patient person out there,” He growled, finally closing the gap between them, pressing his lips on Akaashi’s.

The latter’s eyes widened, slowly going accustomed to the skin contact, he opened his mouth to welcome Bokuto’s tongue. “Mhm,” Akaashi whimpered as Bokuto’s kisses became more aggressive. His arms wrapped tightly around his body, securing him into his grip. “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi gasped when he broke the kiss, leaving trails of kisses down to his jaw and neck. “I swear to god if you fucking dare leave a mark—”

“I won’t,” Bokuto muttered, his right hand now resting on Akaashi’s thigh, “I won’t leave any mark until you give me the signal to do so.”

Bokuto stopped leaving kisses on Akaashi’s neck, leaving the latter in a state of loneliness and distraught. “It’s hard not to ignore the sexual tension earlier. I’m sorry I had to do that without your consent. I can’t help it.” This time, it was Bokuto who avoided Akaashi’s wondering gaze.

“… Why?” was the only thing that left Akaashi’s lips.

“Why?” Bokuto repeated, raising an eyebrow, “What do you mean why? I like you.”

It took a few seconds for Akaashi to process before shouting, “EH?!”

Bokuto laughed, “I guess even pretty boy here can lose his composure. Do you not remember me? From last year?” Seeing his confused expression, he went through his bag and pulled out a camera, “Koutarou Bokuto. Third year photography major. We’re in the same department.”

“… EH?!”

In the end, Akaashi listened to Bokuto’s story on how he first met Akaashi in the campus – and as cheesy as it may sound, he found himself blushing at Bokuto’s sincere confession – and it didn’t take long before his mind drifted elsewhere.

Feeling his head tilt upwards, his gaze and attention went back to Bokuto, who has a sly smirk plastered on his face, “Thinking about me?”

“Tch, don’t be too cocky.”

“Pretty sure you were thinking lewd stuff about me a while ago,” He shrugged, “Maybe with how you want these pretty hands of mine choking you?” Wrapping his hand around Akaashi’s neck, the latter gasped and glared.

“And you didn’t even bother removing it. Bingo.” Bokuto continued to tease Akaashi with more of the lewd stuff he thinks he was thinking and as much as Akaashi hates to admit it, Bokuto was accurately correct each time.

“Say, if you do want that to happen,” Bokuto finally stopped laughing, glancing at him. Akaashi panicked, “Oh god, I know there was an intense amount of sexual tension earlier but I have no plans—”

Bokuto cut his sentence off, “If I put a label on us, will you accept?”

Hearing no response, and judging from Akaashi’s shock expression, Bokuto continued, “You know, I’m not planning to make you a one-night stand or anything. What I’m saying is, can I court you?”

Akaashi blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Then, he smiled softly, “Well, aren’t you so cute?”

Bokuto blushed, “Just answer the question, idiot.”

Akaashi laughed, grabbing Bokuto’s hand as he pulled him a little closer, entangling his legs behind his. He then cupped his face, “Of course.”

“Well, aren’t you so cute?” Bokuto chuckled, slightly teasing the latter and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

 **“Well, aren’t _you_ so cute?!” **The door slammed open, causing both of them to jump in shock along with Akaashi’s colorful mouth throwing all the curse words he knows at Kuroo. Behind him was Terushima and Semi who were also having fun teasing Bokuto. In return, the gray-haired grumbled and left his spot, making sure to smack his friends for intruding.

Akaashi went down the stool and grabbed his and Bokuto’s bags, leaving the room. He found them on the corridors, running around as they try to avoid Bokuto’s smacks. However, Bokuto didn’t last long. Not because he was tired but he spotted Akaashi leaving the room and jogged towards him, grabbing his bag then intertwined their fingers.

“Let’s go?” He said, earning a confused look from Akaashi. He grinned, “On a date. Did you just forget that I’m courting you now?”

Akaashi’s expression gleamed and nodded, cheekily smiling. “Mhm, let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene:
> 
> “Ah-gah-shee,” Bokuto called, pulling the male closer into his embrace, their legs tangled under the thick blanket. The latter made incoherent noises but the former didn’t mind, placing soft kisses on top of Akaashi’s head.
> 
> “Koutarou, I’m trying to sleep.” Akaashi finally spoke. He looked up, sensing that the male suddenly stopped giving him kisses. “Kouta—EH?! Are you okay?!” He panicked, seeing the said male tearing up. “Y-You called me by my first name!”
> 
> “Because it’s your name?!” He panicked, pushing himself up, putting all his weight on his arm whilst his other hand cupped Bokuto’s face and wiped his tears that were already falling. Akaashi groaned when he was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, him now being on top of Bokuto.
> 
> “Keiji!” He cried, “I love you so much!”
> 
> Akaashi laughed, returning the embrace, “I know that.”
> 
> Bokuto pouted, “No ‘I love you too’?”
> 
> “We agreed that the time I respond to your I love you is when I agree to be your official boyfriend, Koutarou.”
> 
> “It’s been a week!”
> 
> Akaashi flicked his forehead, playfully glaring at him before emitting a soft laugh, “You’ll hear it soon. Don’t worry.” He kisses his pout and plops on his side.
> 
> “Why not now?!”
> 
> “Koutarou.”
> 
> “But Keiji!” 
> 
> “Do you want me to call you Bokuto-san again?”
> 
> Bokuto could only pout and whine in return, “Fine, but you owe me some mind-blowing sex once we’re official!” Akaashi slapped his chest, blushing, “Bokuto-san!”


End file.
